


Forgiven

by Hiroasu_Akika



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroasu_Akika/pseuds/Hiroasu_Akika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain...agony...it was torturous, n-neverending...h-he couldn't...couldn't get away...Wait...warmth, pressure? Wa...was...was he being...hugged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Damn my current obsession with FNAF and the Purple Guy! ...It hath spawned this monstrosity! XD
> 
> ...I really hope it isn't too bad...ah man, I'm so insecure about this! Urrrrrg...here's my first ever FNAF One-Shot! (The Arc-V crossover doesn't count!) I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and a quick note: I use the name "Vincent" for the Purple Guy, I'm too used to it...and I like the name.

Vincent was scared, terrified...he'd finally done _**ONE**_ good thing, an attempt to at least partially fix his greatest mistake...and he was going to die for it. He'd tried to free the children, and most certainly succeeded.

...And he had no doubt that the child ghosts pursuing him intended to kill him. _'And I was going to turn myself in too...oh well...'_ He couldn't blame them of course, not after what he'd done to them. It would be a justified killing, an eye for an eye.

 _'Bad analogy...'_ Vincent winced as he glanced at one of the children, the golden-haired one that had been tethered to Spring Freddy….the child was eyeless. He'd done that.

" _ **You did this…" "We don't forget…" "Vincent…"**_

The purple clothed man quickened his pace as he ran from the angry spirits. _'Where can I go?! ...Wait! The Safe Room!'_ A crazy grin wormed its way across his face. _'Maybe they can't or won't go in there!'_

" _ **Viiiincent…"**_

He knew the building's layout by heart, so it was easy enough to find the abandoned room. He raced inside, slamming the door shut and bolted behind him.

Vincent backed away from the door, smirking gleefully...until the children slipped through with ease.

Vincent's panic returned full force. "N-no! S-stay away! Don't touch me!" He stumbled further into the room, trying to escape the ever-tightening circle of the five children.

 _'Wait, five? But there were six!'_ Even as the thought slipped across Vincent's mind, he appeared. The Marionette. The first child, eternally crying.

" _ **It's me…"**_

Vincent began to shake with fear. "Stay...stay the hell away!"

To his surprise, the five spirits backed away silently...only to block the door. The Marionette Child began to approach…

Vincent scrambled away, looking around desperately. "G-got to hide!" His wild, blank silver-white eyes fell upon a dark shape. It was Spring Bonnie, the decommissioned animatronic withered and rotted to an ugly yellow-green as it lay in a heap by the back wall.

That suit...it was an all too familiar sight, and something he'd worn many, many times...

" _ **Vincent…" "You did this…" "We don't forget, Vincent…"**_

...He would have to wear it again, it was his only hope.

Vincent bolted over to the suit, frantically turning the rusty but still operable crank to retract the animatronic endoskeleton. Soon enough, he heard the click of the Springlocks securing.

Vincent scrambled to get the suit on, moving quickly and recklessly, wincing as the rusted metal inside the suit scraped his skin...it was a tight fit. Soon all that remained was the head, and it was as he pulled it on that he noticed it.

The children's whispers had ceased, they were silent as they stared fearfully at him. Vincent nearly flinched, suddenly feeling regret. But then he began to snicker, at first quietly, then louder and louder until he was lost in crazed laughter.

Slowly, it died away and Vincent glared at the children. "Can't hurt me now, can you?! HA! You should be grateful! I FREED YOU!"

The children's fear changed to confusion.

The purple-clad man pointed at them almost mockingly. "I destroyed those animatronics for you brats! And the thanks I get is being chased down?!" Vincent's eyes glittered madly in the shadow of the Spring Bonnie mask. "You'd still be TRAPPED in those suits if I hadn't dismantled those damn machines! I may have killed you all, yes-"

The children glared halfheartedly at him.

"-But I've at least attempted to help you now, to free you! You could at least do the same for me!"

Vincent, lost in his mad ravings, failed to notice the spit flying from his lips to land on the springs in front of his mouth...he didn't even seem to care about the rain pouring down outside and dripping through the gutted roof above…

He finally began to calm down though, after a few deep breaths. Now his angry look had shifted to a saddened one. "I at least regret what I did...hell, I was even going to turn myself in once I-"

Vincent suddenly went quiet. The children, their expressions had changed again, this time...was that pity…?

Vincent squinted at them. "Hey, what're you-"

He never got to finish his question.

A single, oh-so-small raindrop sealed the Purple Man's fate as it fell...it almost seemed to happen in slow-motion as it splashed down directly on the main Springlock…

...All was silent for a moment or two...then Vincent dimly heard a solitary "twang"...only felt it for a brief second, metal, pressing into his stomach...then...

_**[PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, SO MUCH PAIN-]** _

The Purple Man screamed and screeched as the Springlocks simultaneously failed, leaving him to the animatronic endoskeleton as it snapped back into place with crushing force...

* * *

Pain... _agony_...it was torturous, n-neverending...h-he couldn't...couldn't get away...how long had it been...? ...Why wouldn't he just _DIE?!_

_**[red, Red, REd, RED…!]** _

It had happened too fast, his arms and legs were utterly broken, the bones snapped like toothpicks, he had no fingers, crushed as they were, and his feet were a shredded mess.

_**[RED, RED, RED, all he could see was RED…!]** _

His jaw was pierced through with two sets of metal beams, one eye reduced to a mess of blood and shattered glass…

_**[RED...RED...endless RED…]** _

He was choking on blood, so much blood, bubbling up from his ruined throat...spreading around him in an ever-growing puddle of _**RED**_ _..._ he could hardly breathe, his punctured lungs could only draw in the barest amount of air…

Every breath only caused more pain...every movement agonizing as it jarred his broken body and shredded organs…

_**[RED...REd...Red...red...how was he not DEAD?!]** _

Vincent couldn't stop the anguished tears, couldn't stop the sobs that were forever silenced by the wires that had torn through his throat…

He shivered...cold, oh so cold…

_ **[PAIN...Pain...pain…]** _

How...how much longer was he to suffer?!

* * *

 _'...W-wait...w-warmth…?'_ Vincent shuddered, miming a silent scream at the movement. _'Wh-why...w-warm…?'_

He could hardly think for pain...warmth…? What...what could make him warm...? What…? What was that gentle pressure around his shoulders…?

Wait...warmth...pressure? Wa...was...was he being...hugged?

Vincent wearily opened his remaining, bloodshot eye…

It was the children! They were crowded around him...each and every one, hugging, hugging him close… Were...were they all...crying?

...Yes, tears were shining on their cheeks.

Vincent's silent sobs became full-fledged cries of grief-and gratitude-amid a fresh wave of tears. He relaxed into the children's arms, seeking their gentle, warm embraces…

The whispers returned.

" _ **We...forgive you…" "We'll stay with you." "I'm sorry…"**_

The children whispered soothing words of forgiveness and remorse...the Marionette Child played a calming tune...a lullaby…

Vincent smiled sleepily, yawning as he hummed in sluggish content. His heartbeat was fading…the pain was gone now, and he was warm...so warm…

With the peaceful smile still on his mangled face, Vincent finally drifted to sleep, never to wake again… One by one, the children began to fade…

All but one.

The Marionette Child remained, patiently waiting as he sat beside the bloody Springtrap.

* * *

Finally, after the blood had long since dried, another ghostly figure appeared.

It was the man.

With a happy smile, the Marionette Child stood, wiped his tears, and took the surprised Vincent's hand. The child gave a gentle tug and grinned up at the man, who slowly smiled in return, his lips moving briefly…

...And then the two vanished, leaving to join the other children…

* * *

...Had Vincent spoken aloud, the Safe Room would have echoed his final words…

" _Thank you…"_

**Author's Note:**

> …*crying* This was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD~! I'm so bad at anything even remotely close to gore or angst! DX
> 
> And trying to have the children realistically/believably forgive Vincent…*Brain Explodes* (WHY?! WHHHHHHHHHHY?! Why must I want a regretful/redeemable/forgivable Purple Guy?!)
> 
> Ugggggh….Eventually, I just said screw it, (in less...kind words) and had Vinny destroying the animatronics be for the children's sake, and THEN banked on a child's tendency to forgive with relative ease...
> 
> ...Now, obviously, being murdered isn't an easy thing to forgive, but I tried! There are several fics I've read and really enjoyed about a regretful Purple Guy...but the children would usually forgive the Purple Guy out of nowhere and for no good reason!
> 
> I tried to at least have believable reasons for their forgiveness in this One-Shot, (Vincent freeing them, his regret, his horrible suffering in Springtrap...) and I hope I did okay…
> 
> Please, I would really appreciate some opinions/critiques of this One-Shot, so please review!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed my first FNAF One-Shot!


End file.
